Standing Pure
by jiminieeeexoxo
Summary: Takes place when the Governor raids the prison. Carol was never banned from the prison and both Daryl and Carol find Beth and run off together. When they run off, they run into another group and soon are welcomed into that group. But what happens when Beth falls in love with Daryl? Will someone else fall for Beth? How will Carol feel about this? Will Daryl return Beth's feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back with another Bethyl story. Basically this one is going to revolve around a jealous Carol and a shy Beth! Also, you can add in the notorious Daryl Dixon. Before we start, I want to explain the story a bit. So, this revolves around season 4 when the Governor ambushes the prison and when the group separate. Carol was never banned from the prison, and basically was together with Daryl when they both found Beth and all ran out of the prison together. What if they found another gorup? I hope you guys like the story! I'll update my other stories soon including this one!

 **Standing Pure**

 **Chapter One**

 **Beth's POV**

I saw the blood steeped in the grass. The blood that used to be flowing inside my father. Looking around, I could the fire burning around me. The bus had already left filled with some of the little kids, women, and men from the prison. I looked around for Maggie, and my mind filled with worry when I couldn't spot her.

No one from the prison was around me, until I heard footsteps walking towards my direction. I turned my head and saw Carol and Daryl motioning for me to follow them. Running after them, it felt like we were travelling for miles. I had no idea where we were going or where we were going to end up.

Soon, we ended up in a forest. We stopped running and caught our breaths as Carol sighed.

"Daryl, we need to find shelter for the night," Carol said sternly.

"Alright," Daryl breathed as we started moving again. Daryl had his crossbow over his shoulder as we continued walking.

I looked around my surroundings and heard rustling. Putting my hands on Daryl's shoulder, I could feel his muscles tense as he turned around.

"You heard it?" I asked him.

He nodded. Moving slowly, he put his crossbow over his shoulder and moved his hands to allow us to peer through the bushes.

I gasped as Carol looked over Daryl's shoulder to look at what both of us were gaping at. A group of people were surrounding a fire, some were hanging clothes while others were conversing.

"Should we try to talk to them?" Carol asked.

"Nah, can't risk the-," Daryl started.

But before he could finish his sentence, I hopped through the bushes allowing my form to be seen. The people turned and saw me. They walked up to me while others stepped back.

A guy with a black ripped tank top and gray skinny jeans walked up to me. He was a tall, good-looking Asian man who reminded me of Glenn. His short parted hair was blowing in the wind as he walked up to greet me.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Why are you here?"

"Um, I'm with others from my group. O-our place was burned down and we were looking for somewhere to stay. We don't have anywhere to go. We can help you guys. With whatever you need," I smiled.

"You're with others? Where are they?"

Daryl and Carol took that as a cue as they stepped out from behind the bushes, coming up behind me.

"That's your group?" The guy asked.

"N-no, we were separated from the others. This is Daryl, Carol and I'm Beth."

The man looked around to meet eyes with another teen guy who had a light brown shaggy haircut with light brown eyes. The guy was reading what looked like comic books, reminding me of Carl. He looked about my age, while the other man looked about twenty years old.

"Well, I guess we can give you somewhere to stay for now. I'm Eric Jin, that guy over there is Grayson White. We both run this camp," The guy said.

"How old are ya?" I asked.

"Twenty-two. But age doesn't matter does it?" He smirked.

"I guess not," I giggled.

I soon heard a voice calling out in front me. An older man, a man older than Daryl, came stumbling out of the bushes with a dead deer and a snake as he walked over to Eric.

"The guys and I brought home dinner!" He announced.

"Thanks, Jared," Eric smiled.

"Who's this little lady?" Jared licked his lips.

"Way too young for you," Eric smirked.

Jared chuckled and walked away as he and some other hunters started to skin the deer and snake.

"Way better than them squirrels you killed, Daryl," I joked.

"Uh-huh," Daryl mumbled.

I smiled at him, "Well, then we better get settled!"

 _Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading chapter one! I'll be updating soon! Please tell me how I did!_


	2. Chapter 2

This is sooo delayed...I'm sorry guys! But I hope you enjoy this chapter, I started getting back into the idea of ZA and TWD, I took a little break but I'm back with a chapter two! So, yeah. Okay, so before we start I wanted to rant a little bit. **Please, please skip this AN if you haven't watched the first episode of season 7.** So, I know this is a little bit stupid but a lot of people were and still are sad, if you watched what happened to Glenn you would understand. It kind of maybe got me out of the fandom and I wasn't interested in watching anymore because of how they killed off a freaking main character! I'm like...why? Why would someone do that? I don't want to be rude but anyone other than the main characters. Like seriously, Glenn and Maggie's relationship needs more time to develop as well. Like, keep the main characters (Michonne, Daryl, Carol, Rick, Glenn, Maggie). Sorry for the rant I was just like seriously! Okay, let me know if you agree because I know a lot of people skip AN but it was just a rant that made me kind of forget the fandom for a little bit...I was just angry. Now let's start chapter two! I hope you enjoy, please review and favorite it means a lot!

 **Standing Pure**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Beth's POV**

The sun was shining directly on the tent that Carol and I shared. Eric generously gave us a tent that we could both use, while Daryl actually had his own tent. I was glad for him, since I knew how much he liked his privacy.

I yawned and stretched, getting out of the warm tent. Carol was still asleep and I had no idea what Daryl was doing. I hoped that I could meet some people in Eric's camp and get to know them.

I walked up to two girls about my age, possibly one year older, and waved.

"Hi, I'm Beth. Need any help?"

The girl with the fiery red hair walked up to me with her hands on her perfectly rounded hips.

"For your information, no, new girl we don't need your help. We were just gonna go on a run actually. And we aren't getting you anything," the girl smirked.

"Samantha, do you think we should give her a chance?" The second girl with brown hair asked.

"Shut up, Brittany for once! She raids our camp and takes advantage of Eric which I will not allow."

Samantha glared at me and strutted off. Brittany shyly walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Brittany. I'm 17 and that girl you just witnessed is Samantha. She's also 17. How 'bout you?"

"I'm 16," I said, my accent ringing.

"Great. So, if you're wondering why Samantha had that outrage, it's because she thought you were hitting on Eric. Who just so happens to be Samantha's boyfriend."

I studied Brittany and realized I could never fit into this place. Brittany had tan skin like Samantha, and a perfectly sculpted body I wish I could have. Her curly brown hair ran in waves down to her waist. She looked very pretty and reminded me of a girl all the cute guys in school would date.

"Oh, um, Eric is very kind but I would never…"

"Yeah, I had a clue," Brittany laughed.

All of a sudden, a loud clanging sound was audible throughout the camp. Could it be walkers? I started to panic.

"Don't worry, it's just the sound letting all of us know breakfast is ready," Brittany said.

My heart started to slow down as I left Brittany and started to follow the other campers down a leafy path until we came across a large open circle of leaves with trees surrounding the circle. Rope was tied between each tree keeping the walkers out. I looked around until I spotted Daryl talking to Carol.

"Hey Daryl! Carol!" I called.

I walked over to them as Carol smiled at me.

"Hi Beth, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

Carol smiled even wider as she turned from me to get some food.

Laying on a blanket were paper plates filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, and bread with jam. After the whole camp ate, Eric spoke up.

"Good morning everyone! We got today's breakfast from going on a run yesterday morning. It took our fellow campers that volunteered eight hours to walk to a market and back. Samantha here is going on a run. Who is brave enough to join her?" Eric asked while smiling at the camp.

Jared raised his hand, then two other guys, one young teen girl, and a older looking man. They leave their plates and join Samantha as they take off for more supplies.

I sighed. Good thing Samantha's gone. I wouldn't want to get caught up in more drama with her again.

Eric finished conversing with the group. I hadn't even noticed I was staring at him when he walked over to me.

"Hey Beth, right?" he greeted.

I nodded as he smiled directly at me.

"So, have you met Samantha and Brittany? They are about the same age as you."

"Yeah, I did. Didn't know you two were together."

"Yup, for one year about," he said.

"Oh."

"Beth!" I heard a voice calling me. I turned around just to find Daryl walking towards me. He looked at Eric and took my hand, pulling me away from Eric.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"We're goin' on a run together. To bring back stuff just for you, Carol and I."

"Why can't we share with the camp?" I asked him.

"Still don't trust 'em," Daryl sneered, "C'mon."

"But Daryl-," I tried to protest but he already led me away from the camp.

"Carol's staying at the camp to make sure they don't suspect that we want to kill 'em or somethin' like that," he gruffed.

He let go of my wrist as we continued to stalk through the trees together.

After two hours of walking, we came up across a town. Right when we entered the town, we came across a hotel and mini mart. It was a lot closer than what Eric said, maybe Samantha's group went to a different store?

We opened the door and looked inside to find that the mini mart was full with supplies. It looked like no one went into the mart since before the turn. Daryl and I started grabbing anything we could get our hands on. I grabbed frozen meats and a loaf of bread. I found a can of pinto beans and some sanitary items. I then grabbed medicine bottles and more canned foods.

I started walking to another aisle in the store and leaned against the shelving when I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I heard muffling and thought it was Daryl.

I turned to see that it was a walker, trying to bite me. I was new to the whole killing walkers thing since at the prison I was mainly with Judith.

This was my chance. I set the supplies I gathered down and breathed in and out, grabbing the knife out of my pocket. I walked to the next aisle to find the walker. It was a woman, with a dirtied face and bloody skirt.

I sighed and got my knife, stabbing it in the arm. It was flinching and moaning, and put a dirty hand on my arm. It was so close to biting me. Why couldn't I just stab it in the head? I tried to stab it again, but the knife slipped from my sweaty hands. The walker leaned down and tried to bite my shoulder. I was screaming now. I was going to die. The walker opened its mouth as it was going to take a bite out of me, but it was stopped when an arrow shot through its brain. I was in tears.

"Beth, are you okay?" Daryl asked.

The walker fell to the ground in a lump as I stepped over it. I trembled and walked over to Daryl wrapping my arms around him. He flinched as my whole body pressed to his. My heart was fluttering in my chest. Daryl saved me.

 **Hey guys! I'll update soon, I hope this wasn't OOC of Beth.**


End file.
